


Let It Burn

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Fanart, M/M, Mick Rory Appreciation Week, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Thanks for taking time to view this :3 enjoy what you do here and everywhere!view onTumblr,DeviantArt





	Let It Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to view this :3 enjoy what you do here and everywhere!
> 
> view on [Tumblr](https://hiverforesteevee.tumblr.com/post/165863161311), [DeviantArt](https://hiverforesteevee.deviantart.com/art/MRAW2K17-Day-2-707733059)


End file.
